


Another Dog

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathtubs, Drinking, Drunk Remus Lupin, F/M, Hangovers suck, Hungover Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Studying, newts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: The feeling of something wet sliding against his cheek was what broke Remus out of his hangover induced coma. He opened his eyes slowly, the dull throbbing in the back of his head causing him to groan, as he tried to sit up from the uncomfortable position he was in. It became quite clear that he was sitting in the tub in the boys’ dormitory bathroom, which explained why he felt like he’d been trampled by erumpent.Another thing that became quite apparent was that he was not alone in the tub. The wetness of his cheek was courtesy of Fang, Hagrid’s giant dog, as he licked the side of Remus’ face as if he were the tastiest treat in the world. Remus cringed and gently pushed Fang away before slowly getting out of the tub.





	Another Dog

**Author's Note:**

> a request I received on tumblr. hope you all enjoy it here!

The feeling of something wet sliding against his cheek was what broke Remus out of his hangover induced coma. He opened his eyes slowly, the dull throbbing in the back of his head causing him to groan, as he tried to sit up from the uncomfortable position he was in. It became quite clear that he was sitting in the tub in the boys’ dormitory bathroom, which explained why he felt like he’d been trampled by erumpent.

Another thing that became quite apparent was that he was not alone in the tub. The wetness of his cheek was courtesy of Fang, Hagrid’s giant dog, as he licked the side of Remus’ face as if he were the tastiest treat in the world. Remus cringed and gently pushed Fang away before slowly getting out of the tub.

As he got up, he glanced in the mirror and blinked at himself. He was wearing nothing but Sirius’ leather jacket, Peter’s fuzzy socks and his own boxer briefs. And was that…_glitter_ on his eyelids?

Remus turned back to look at Fang—who was still sitting quite contently in the tub—as if the dog would be able to tell him what the hell had happened last night.

All he could remember was the intense feeling of wanting to celebrate passing his NEWTS and Sirius agreeing with him immediately. After that, his memory got a little fuzzy what with all the firewhiskey they had consumed. One minute, they were dancing and singing in the common room and the next, Remus was in the tub with a dog that wasn’t Padfoot.

Deciding that he couldn’t stand looking at his face in the mirror anymore, he hobbled out into the dorm where James was sitting comfortably on his bed, Lily laying in his lap. The two of them looked up at Remus as the bathroom door shut. James gave Remus a shit-eating grin and quirked an eyebrow.

“Have fun last night, Moony?”

“Fuck off, Prongs.” He mumbled, ignoring his friends snickers. “What even happened last night?”

Lily sat up, her red hair brushing against her shoulders and seemingly entrancing James as she ran a hand through it. “You got smashed last night is what happened.” She replied as a-matter-of-factly.

“How? I’ve never gotten this drunk in my entire life. Fang was in the bloody tub with me! Fang!”

This proclamation caused another laugh to burst from James and Remus launched a pillow at the specky git in retaliation. As he waited for James to calm himself, Remus looked around the room only to realize that both Peter and Sirius were missing from their beds.

“Where’s Padfoot and Wormtail?”

“Wormtail is asleep in his rat form, tucked away nicely in his sock drawer. He hid away in there while you and Sirius pounced on his bed.” James pointed to said drawer, which was stuck out just a little bit so that Peter could crawl out once he was awake, and Remus noticed the little tail sticking out of the corner.

“And Sirius?”

James repressed a laugh while Lily sighed deeply, placing her head in her palms and muttering to herself about how stupid they all are.

“Probably still asleep outside Minnie’s door. Tried to serenade her last night until she put a silencing charm on him after awhile. Still, Lily and I couldn’t drag him away from her door.” Now James actually let a small chuckle out before fixing Remus with a mock expression of pity. “I think you’ve been replaced, Moony.”

As James burst into another fit of giggles, Lily got up from her place on the bed and found a pair of pants for Remus, shoving them in his arms and nodding towards the door.

“Go find him. He’s probably got a killer hangover as well.”

Remus thanked her and quickly shoved on his trousers before hurrying out of their dorm room, not bothering to wash away the glitter from his eyes. The corridors were mostly empty and for that Remus was grateful. He didn’t really feel like explaining his appearance to anyone.

He found his boyfriend lying in front of McGonagall’s door, his eyes shut and lips moving, but no noise coming out. Remus shook his head and pulled out his own wand, casting the spell to reverse McGonagall’s own silencing charm.

“_I can serenade and gently play on your heartstrings, be a Valentino just for you_!” Sirius sang. His lips quirked into a smile and he opened his eyes, finding Remus staring at him.

“So you’re the one who’s given me my sweet voice back, are you Moonshine?”

Remus just shook his head and helped right his boyfriend up, slipping his arms firmly around the smaller boy for support. Sirius took the opportunity to nuzzle his face into Remus’ neck and breathed in deeply. Suddenly, Sirius pulled away and looked at Remus with a scandalized look.

“Moony! You’ve been with another dog?”

Remus sighed, feeling his headache start to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
